Truth Or Lies?
by VampireChic479
Summary: Inspired by events at my high school! When whispers of an affair between Bella and the band director come out only one can guess what will happen. Is the gossip true? Did Bella sleep with a teacher? Or are people pulling these stories out of thin air?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything!

Inspired by events in my high school. Though not depicted accurately according to the details and facts of the actual event.

* * *

"The girls have won the Washington State Champion Dance title, what is next for them?" asked a reporter with us crowded around Coach Myers as she sat at a conference table with half a dozen reporters standing around the front of the table in the new Forks High School Gymnasium.

"Well, we fully prepared to work towards the goal of National's in April," she replied with a bright smile that hid her personal problems. Forks was a small town so most of the town knew that Brianna Myers' marriage was in danger and she had nothing to fall back on if her and her high school sweetheart divorced.

"You sound like coaching seventeen girls to win state was no challenge," commented another reporter. Coach let out a soft chuckle.

"You try getting almost twenty teenage girls to pay attention to you when there is Twitter and Facebook out there." Myers' laughed folding her hands in front of her.

"Plus boys," we heard from a lady reporter in the back. All of the girls turned and looked at each other laughing.

"Well, I have a strike no boys rules during competition season. If any of the girls are caught with a male they are not allowed to compete," she explained turning around to look at of us seriously.

"The secret is to not get caught." Alyssa whispered loudly for everyone to hear. Coach cleared her throat as a signal for Alyssa to shut up and to regain attention on her.

"Coach Myers do you have a comment of the speculated intimate relationship between one of your dance team members and a faculty member of Forks High School?" asked a reporter stepping forward for people to see who had asked the million dollar question. I could feel my face starting to get red and my hands become sweaty.

"Excuse me?" asked the coach leaning forward like she hadn't heard what the young reporter had asked.

"Are you saying you are unaware of the intimate relationship between Forks High School Band Director Carlisle Cullen and Co-Captain Isabella Swan?" the reported asked as flash bulbs went off left and right and the reporters clamored for more questions. I could feel every eye in the room on me.

"Bella… with Mr. Cullen." Whispered among the girls as coach Myers turned around to face me her face beat red. I backed out of the situation as fast as I could and ran to the dressing room leaving my teammates standing in dismay. I changed back into my fitted black shirt, dark washed shorts, and bamboo black braided wedges in record time and ran of the locker room and to the back stairs that led to the top of the arena. I practically ran through the school halls and into the band room. It was scary empty. I ran over to his office with a big bay window that looked out over all the of the band room.

"Carlisle!" I demanded in a panicked voice banging on the door. The door immediately opened Carlisle standing in the way with Alice, his daughter, standing in the background.

"Hi, Bella," he smiled standing in the doorway. "What's wrong?"

"Can we talk in private?" I asked rolling my eyes in Alice's direction.

"I was on my way out anyways," smiled Alice walking past her dad and past me.

"Love you sweetheart," Carlisle called after her as she walked out of the band room. "What is it Bella?" He asked ushering me into his office quickly kissing me on the cheek and closing the door behind me.

"I think we might have a problem…" I explained as I sat down in his desk chair.

"And what that might be?" He smiled leaning against his desk.

"People know," I stammered twisting my hair between my fingers.

"What?" He asked in a shocked manner standing up and beginning to pace the room. "Who?"

"The press… the whole dance team." I responded guiltily looking down at my hands.

"Damn it," he mumbled pacing even faster. "I need to get out of here."

"You can't run!" I stated in a shocked tone.

"You're right," he agreed slowly down and finally coming to a stop in the middle of the room. I stood and walked over to him.

"Just relax," I smiled putting my hand on his chest. "Everything is going to be okay. I mean technically we didn't do anything wrong."

"But they could still charge me with endangering a minor," he stated running his hands through my hair. "I'm thirty-three and you're seventeen. This isn't right."

"Then why does it feel so right when I'm with you?" I whispered as he took my hands in his.

"Bella you have to understand what is about to happen…" he started looking me straight into the eye. "I'll probably be arrested. You'll hear tons of mean, evil, and disgusting comments, and rumors. My children… well, they're not going to be as forgiving. Don't let people tease you. And if I do have to go to jail…"

"Shhh… You won't." I stated putting my finger over his lips. "And you have to know that I'm going to stick by you. A word to the wise: Get a good lawyer."

"You're too funny and pretty," he smiled placing his index finger on my nose.

"Well, at least when people talk they'll say I screwed a hot teacher." I chuckled as he put his hands on each side of my face.

"Bella, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me…" he would have continued, but his cell phone began to ring. "Emmett this really isn't the time."

"Not the time? Police just showed up at our doorstep asking for you!" I could hear Carlisle's eldest son on the other side.

"Shit… Did you answer the door?" Carlisle asked rubbing his forehead.

"What do you think? Of course, I did! I think they might come to the high school," he exclaimed into the phone with a tone that was pretty much saying, 'Duh, stupid!', "What did you do, dad?"

"We don't have time for questions. Go to my office and get in my contacts book and find the number for my lawyer. Call Liam for me. Tell him I've got in a bit of trouble and come to be at the jail for bail as soon as possible." Carlisle commanded looking back and me and smiling a little, but I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Dad, what is going on?" Emmett questioned again sounding panicked, even over the phone.

"You're going to hear things. Lies. Don't believe anything!" He almost yelled and then hung up. "You should leave. I don't want you to see this." He smiled sadly holding my face in his hands.

"No!" I cried tears welling up in my eyes. "I want to stay here with you."

"You can't, sweetheart," whispered Carlisle kissing me on the cheek. "It will only look worse if you're here when they get here."

"Everything is going to be okay," I mumbled softly as he breathed against my neck.

"Yes, it will be. Someday," he smiled looking down at me then kissing my softly on the lips. I walked out of Carlisle's office and down the hall to my locker. I could feel people's looks and whispers. I tried to act normal and put the combination in my locker in and grabbed my book bag and Chemistry book. As I closed my locker three police officers rushed down the hall in the direction of the band room. I could feel my eyes starting to fill with tears. How could this be happening?

* * *

Please review! And check out my character outfits and other stories on my profile page!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV - **

As I stood frozen in the hall students started to whisper, "What was going on?" or "I heard Mr. Cullen banged a student." I felt violated. If they didn't already know they would. They would know that I was the reason their band director was going to jail. The band kids would be pissed. They idolized Carlisle, but now he was going to be as some perv. Teachers started to appear in the halls trying to usher the students to class, but when the cops started back up the hall even the teachers stopped and stared. As they approached I could see Carlisle in handcuffs. Then a noise distracted us all. It was the thud of feet. Edward was running like his life depended on it.

"Dad!" He screamed running in a full sprint.

"Edward!" Carlisle screamed back as the police pushed Edward back. "Stay out of this son! Emmett's calling my lawyer."

"But… This is wrong. You didn't do anything!" Edward screamed after him as Carlisle was pulled down the hall and out a side door. Everyone just stood still in the hall for a moment to let what we had just saw sink into our minds. I retreated backwards a few steps, but a bumped into Sam, a senior and a big fat jerk.

"Well if it isn't the teachers whore? Tell me something Izzie?" He smiled twisting my face between his fingers as students started to walk past us to class.

"It's Bella." I mumbled turning to go around him, but he blocked my path.

"Did you go down on him? I mean, if I had known you liked older men then I would have stepped up a long time ago," he smiled in a nasty way.

"I don't see if it's of your business, thank you." I stated folding my arms over my chest. "Even if you were the last human or should I say monkey on Earth there would be no way I would even look your way." I turned on my heels and started to walk away, but he proceeded to grab my butt and pull me backwards.

"Is that right?" He whispered in my ear.

"Let her go!" Commanded Edward walking up to up and pulling his hand off my ass.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I started to walk off.

"Believe me I didn't do out of the goodness of my heart, skank." He replied looking me in the eye. "Just tell me why you did it? Are high school boys not good enough?"

"Look, I don't know what you think happened between your dad and me, but I can honestly tell you that I care for your dad…" I started, but was interrupted by Edward holding his hand up to stop me.

"See! That right there grosses me out! He could be your dad!" He practically yelled. "He is my dad! I can't believe that we actually went out!" And with that he stormed off.

There was a time when Edward and I were a couple. We dated for almost a year, but six months ago when I started to have feelings for Carlisle I broke it off. I just said that I didn't care for him like that anymore. We stayed friends for about a month, but then he started to go out with Hilaree. She was probably the biggest whore at Forks High School. Some people liked her, but the majority said she was a major slut!

I stood in the hall awkwardly for a minute before rushing out the same side door that the police had taken Carlisle out of only minutes before. I needed to get away from these people. I practically ran to my truck, jumped in and sped home. Charlie cruiser wasn't in the driveway so I was safe from having to confront him…

* * *

**Charlie's POV –**

I could my blood boiling as my two best cops walked Mr. Cullen past my office and into an interrogation room. I was going to beat the every living day lights out of this petafile!

"Charlie he's ready for you," Greg motioned pointing to the room as he stood in my doorway.

"Thanks." I nodded standing, and then pausing to pop my knuckles.

"Charlie?" Greg questioned stepping into my office. "Take it easy. You don't want to lose your job."

"I have a lot to worry about then losing my job." I sighed crossing my small office to lay my hand on his shoulder. "If that perv so much laid a finger on Bella I'm going to rip him a new one and besides it's not like people are lining up to have my job."

"Who knows? Maybe they'll promote me," he chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Don't hold your breath." I smiled walking out of the room and down the hall and into the interrogation room smoothly, trying to keep cool. Greg was right. I didn't want to lose my job. "Mr. Cullen you seemed to be brought in on to be question about a relationship with a student at Forks High School. We received a complaint that there might be an… inappropriate relationship between you and an 11th grader at the school you teach band at."

"Mr. Swan this must be… difficult. I don't know what to tell you." He shrugged looking me straight in the eye. The nerve of this coward!

"Shut up!" I yelled smashing my fists into the table. "Tell me the truth!"

"Please Charlie tell me what you be most like to hear and I will oblige." He nodded not wavering for a second.

"You son of a bitch! If you touched Bella I will murder you right here!" I screamed turning around to face the wall before I lost it.

"Really, Mr. Swan, death threats?" He asked rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry, but are you under the impression that I would, how do they put it? Go willingly?"

"Charlie!" I heard as the door of the small room opened. "Cool it, buddy."

"I'm fine." I stated putting my hand up. The door closed back and I placed my fists on the table.

"What do you expect me to do? Admit to what I've been suspected of? If I do that then I'll never be able to work again. I'll never see my children again… I'll never see Bella again…" He mumbled looking down at the table.

"You're sick. You know that?" I stated rolling my eyes. I couldn't even look at this guy. "You have a daughter the same age as Bella. For Christ sakes you have a son that is younger then Bella!"

"You think that I don't have that thought every day? I do. You and the rest of this town can say what you want, but… I love her." He declared plain as day. I could feel my blood boiling under my skin.

"You sick bastard!" I screamed pulling him up by his shirt collar. "She's seventeen!" With that parting remark I slugged him across the face knocking him to the floor.

"Maybe in your opinion I'm sick, but I know someone that will tell you differently." He smiled in a cocky attitude.

"What did you say?" I challenged picking up by his collar.

"You heard me!" He struggled as I put him back in the chair. "Bella loves me and you telling her she can't see me will just make her want to see me more. I should know I raised three children practically by myself."

"Bella isn't Alice and I'm NOT you." I emphasized rubbing my forehead. He had a point… Bella had always been as stubborn as a mule.

"No offense Mr. Swan, but no one is perfect. We all make mistakes, but Bella what and I have is not a mistake. She will be eighteen in a few months and then what? She'll be an adult." He calmly stated as blood from his busted lip dripped onto the table.

"Bella is still a minor, so as an officer of the law I have to file charges against you." I replied folding my arms across my chest.

"Do what you must, but I'll make bail and she'll come see me." He said in with his smooth charm.

"Listen here… Bella is seventeen. If you go anywhere near her I will lock your ass back in jail." I threatened getting on eye level with him.

"Your memory must really be bad. I said "she'll come see me" not I'll go see her." He chuckled rolling his eyes. I stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me. If it's the last thing I do I will put this bastard behind bars.

* * *

Please review & check out my new story_ I Walk The Line. _+ look at my character outfits w/ links on my profile!


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV –

I wondered around the meadow for about an hour. Edward had brought me here on our second date. He told me that this was where his dad had proposed to his mom. Kind of funny how that worked out considering Esme ran out on Carlisle and their three kids when Edward was six. Emmett was eight and Alice was seven. It was ironic, because I was now with Carlisle.

"I'm with Carlisle Cullen," I whispered to myself sitting down in the field of flowers. What had I gotten myself into? He was old enough to be my dad, but when I was with him he was just a funny, caring, and sweet guy. I wouldn't go as far to say that age is just a number. It wasn't. My law I was underage. I was only seventeen, but in a few months I would be eighteen and Carlisle and I could be together. If he wasn't in jail…

I walked back to the house in a slow pace. I got back as the sun started to set. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. I was going to get it! I slowly walked the steps to the front door and quietly walked inside.

"Bella!" I heard as I closed the door behind. "Where were you?"

"I went to the meadow." I replied following his voice to the living room.

"Alone?" Charlie questioned turning off the flat screen TV.

"Yes, dad alone." I snapped crossing my arms over my chest.

"Bella we need to talk about…" He began sitting up and ushering to the sofa.

"Umm… Okay." I sighed walking around and sitting on the leather sofa.

"I'm going to ask you a question that I never thought I would have to ask my child…" He started looking me in the eye. I could feel the butterflies starting to flutter in my stomach.

"Dad…" I smiled a little rolling my eyes trying to act normal.

"Bella…" He replied rolling his eyes too. "Did you… sleep… with Carl… Mr. Cullen?"

"Dad!" I exclaimed standing up.

"Sit down, Isabella." He commanded pointing to sofa.

"Why would you ask that?" I demanded tapping my foot under the stress of the situation.

"Because I'm your father and if he… touched you then I have to right to know." He snapped back choosing his words carefully.

"He didn't touch me! Damn it! Everyone in this town just needs to mind their own business." I almost yelled flopping back on the couch.

"I don't think you understand how serious this is, Isabella." He commented avoiding eye contact.

"Really, Charlie? Why don't you enlighten me?" I asked sarcastically.

"For one you're seventeen and he's thirty-four." Charlie replied rolling his eyes in my direction.

"Thirty-three." I replied simply.

"What?" Charlie asked confused wrinkling his forehead.

"Carlisle is thirty-three years old." I corrected looking Charlie dead in the eye.

"See? That is not right! He's a teacher! How could you?" He asked frustrated standing up and starting to pace the room.

"How could I what?" I questioned clasping my hands together over my mouth.

"Lie to me like that! For months you said you were going over there to hang out with Alice, but in actuality you going over there to be with… him." He emphasized 'him' like Carlisle was the plague or something.

"So, I lied. Name one teenager that doesn't lie to their parents." I smirked crossing my arms impatiently.

"Bella, you're smarter than this!" Dad stated motioning to me.

"Smarter then what? To fall for my ex-boyfriend's father?" I questioned standing up in front of Charlie.

"To get this involved with a teacher! I raised you better than this! I did everything I was supposed to!" He yelled his hands balling up into fists. I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to get out of here.

"You know what dad? I'm a virgin." I exclaimed smiling knowing how awkward that word made the conversation.

"Too much information… Wait!" He called after me as I stormed upstairs slamming and locking my bedroom door behind me.

"Come out here, right now!" He screamed on the other side of the door. I could feel the burn on tears in my eyes. I tried to blink them back, but they began to run down my face. I lay on my bed until past midnight until I fell asleep. I woke up to the smell of coffee and the front door slamming close. Charlie's cruiser sped of the driveway. It was 5:35 a.m.

I jumped in the shower and slipped into a pair of bermuda shorts and a Indian print shirt. It was about 6:30 when I got down stairs to fix me a cup of coffee with one sugar. I grabbed the TV remote control and flipped it on as my bagel warmed in the toaster. I didn't have to chance to change the channel as I spread raspberry jam on the bagel the six o'clock morning news started to re-run. Chloe, a strawberry blonde, newscaster smiled her bright smile that made me want to vomit.

"We reported briefly last night on this shocking event in the Forks School System, but this morning we have more details…" I dropped my bagel in the floor when Carlisle's mug shot flashed across the screen. "Forks High School Band Director Carlisle Cullen has been arrested and charged with sexual assault though he refused to comment on the relationship between him and a female student at Forks High School. If convicted the high school teacher will loss his teaching license, have too register as a sex offender, and possibly spend time in federal prison. Not to mention possible fines and probation. The thirty-three year-old father of three made bail late last night for $25,000. The school has not let Mr. Cullen go, but they would not comment on the situation at hand. Mr. Cullen is set to be arraigned tomorrow at Forks City Hall at 9:30a.m. We will have more information on this shocking story at the noon edition of Channel 4 Forks News."

I felt like I might vomit! There was no way I could go to school today! I ran upstairs and grabbed my phone off my nightstand. I dialed Carlisle's cell phone number and after several rings a male voice answered the phone. I could tell it wasn't Carlisle.

"Hello?" The voice questioned. I dropped my phone on the bed after hitting the end call button. It was almost 7 o'clock, too early to go over to Carlisle's. He would probably be asleep plus his kids wouldn't leave until at least 7:30 to go to school. So for the next thirty minutes I sat around the house reading magazines, cleaning my room and the bathroom before I grabbed my bag and my truck keys. I was too afraid to watch anymore TV. I practically ran down the stairs to my truck and jumped in when the clocked stroked 8:00. I wanted to make sure that I wouldn't run into any of his children. It was weird to call them his children when one of them was older than me! I started my truck and pulled out of the driveway. I sped across town to Carlisle's house. His father was old money and what money Carlisle did have he invested in correctly so his house was one of the biggest and prettiest in Forks and that wasn't saying much. I didn't even bother knocking on the door I went straight for the spare key under a brink in the flower garden on the side of the house. I quietly unlocked the door and left the extra key on the entry table. The house was silent. I walked up stairs and down the hall to Carlisle's bedroom. The door was slightly open and I could hear him breathing softly. I pushed the door open even more and tried to tip toe in but my platform sandals were making that difficult. I slipped them off at the door and slowly walked over to the left side of the bed where he was curled up on his side sleeping. I didn't want to wake him, but I was too selfish as I leaned over and whispered in his ear…

"Carlisle…" I smiled kissing him below his earlobe. "Carlisle… It's me." Still nothing. Damn, he was a deep sleeper.

"Carlisle Cullen." I whispered a little louder in his ear and began to kiss him along his jaw line. I stopped when I got to his lips lingering for a moment. There was a gash on the bottom of his lip.

"What?" He moaned lifting his hand up and placing it on top of my head. Not bothering to open his eyes. It took all of my will power not to laugh. He was so out of it.

"Sweetheart." I chuckled taking his hand off of my head and placing it on the side of my face. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Bella." He jumped up sitting straight up.

"Sorry." I laughed covering my mouth.

"No, I'm sorry love. You just scared me. How did you get in?" He questioned wrinkling his forehead. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Edward told me where the spare key was when I came home with him one day and I couldn't possibly go to school on a day like this." I smiled leaning on his bed.

"Come here." He laughed pulling me into his bed and into his lap. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. I saw the news report this morning. They charged you with sexual assault?" I asked as we folded our hands together and laying them on my tummy.

"It's look like that, but Liam says we have a good case. I didn't say a word about anything." He stated in a prideful manner.

"What happened to your lip?" I asked touching it softly.

"Ouch… That would be your father slugging me." He chuckled biting his lip a little.

"Well, you know what will heal that?" I asked turning around to face him then sitting back on my knees.

"What?" He smiled running his left hand through my hair.

"A kiss." I stated returning his smile.

"Well,… if you insist." He grinned wrapping his arms around my waist as I kissed him deeply. How come when I'm with Carlisle everything feels so right even though everything is going wrong in the real world?


	4. Chapter 4

It's good to be back readers! Thank you so much for continuing to read my stories! Please review and check out my new story _Fallen Hearts: Senior Year_ (Sequel to _Fallen Hearts_).

* * *

After Carlisle and Esme left it was almost six-thirty and I went upstairs to my old room and pulled my Macbook out of my travel bag and plugged it on. I had 27 new emails. I deleted the non important ones then got down to business replying to the other fourteen. I had my own column for the Chicago Tribune plus I was the editor of the style section. It seemed that almost everyone was going into panic mode without me there! Once I answered everyone's panicked messages I logged onto Facebook. After a few moments my curiosity got the best of me. I typed Edward Cullen into the search bar. The first search result was defiantly him. I clicked on his name. He didn't have his page blocked, surprisingly. His profile picture was him and Landon sitting in his lap, probably taken at a family gathering. I clicked on the info link and all the standard information, but what caught my attention was the relationship status line. It read: "Married to Haven Grace Cullen." Either he hadn't been online in a while or he wasn't over her yet. He said it had been almost been three years! But who was I to judge? After I sent him a friend request I clicked on her name and her profile picture was a wedding picture of her and Edward. His hair was shorter now and he looked so much younger. Funny how a few rough years can age someone so rapidly. I scrolled down her wall page. It was covered in posts from mostly people that I didn't know saying how much they missed her and how much Landon looked just like her and they were right. I clicked on her profile picture which took me to the rest of her profile pictures. She passed on her almost white blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and porcelain skin onto her son. Landon got his mouth, nose, and the shape of his face from Edward. She was beautiful. Haven and Edward made a beautiful couple. My heart hurt for Edward when I thought how hard of a time he must have raising Landon, especially when he looked just like Haven.

After surfing the web for a couple of hours I was tired. I changed into my pajamas and got ready for bed. It was only 9:00 p.m., but I was tired. After I brushed my teeth and washed my face I didn't bother to tell Charlie goodnight. I was still mad at him for blowing up when the Cullens were here. I crawled into bed lying on my back. I was so tired, but also excited about my date with Edward. Part of me was worried, though, what if he wasn't over his wife. Everyone heals at their own speed… I slowly entered into a deep sleep. Around 1:00a.m. a light rain started and turned into a pour soon after. It had grown accustomed to the sound of the wind whipping around my apartment building, but the rain pounding on the roof of the house was a sound that I had long forgotten. I lay there starring at the ceiling for a while and when I couldn't take it any longer I got up and grabbed my laptop off the desk and set it on my lap. I logged back into Facebook. I spent most of my free time on the computer mostly YouTube or social networking sites. Edward had accepted my friend request. After surfing around on my friends profiles to see what was new in their lives I was already bored so, I wondered downstairs and plopped myself down on the sofa and my turned on the TV. Pretty much the only thing on was infomercials and old comedies like The Cosby Show and The George Lopez Show. It didn't take long for my eyelids to start to slowly close and I drifted into a light sleep. When I awake the next morning the sun had just began to peep through my bedroom windows. I sat up and looked around. I guess Charlie had carried me upstairs when he left for work. I grabbed my cell phone off my nightstand to check the time. It was only 8:45, but at this point I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I rolled out of bed and made my way downstairs and put on a pot of coffee and as I stood with the refrigerator door open the doorbell rang. I slowly walked to the entry way wondering who would be here this early without bothering to call.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so excited!" Squealed Alice jumping me as I opened the door.

"Oh my gosh." I breathed as she squeezed.

"Edward told me about the two of you having dinner tonight. Do you think that ya'll will get back together?" Alice questioned as I closed the front door.

"We're just having dinner." I stated laughing half-heartily as Alice grabbed my hand.

"Really?" She asked batting her eyelashes. "Because Esme said he seemed kinda of excited when he dropped off Landon this morning before he went to work and believe me Edward hasn't been excited since well, let me think, since the Green Bay Packers won the Superbowl in 2011."

"He did always root for the underdog, but that was five years ago." I commented wrinkling my forehead.

"Well, since Grace passed away he hasn't had a lot to be excited about." Explained Alice squeezing my hand. "Anyways we need to go to shopping to find you a killer outfit for tonight."

"But I'm sure I have something upstairs." I pointed up the staircase.

"Let's go see." She smiled dragging me upstairs and into my old bedroom. She immediately went to work pulling out all of the clothes I packed and laying them on the bed. "This may take a little bit. Your fashion taste has sincerely improved since high school."

"Well, thank you very much." I smiled a little. "Well, I'm going to take a shower if that is ok."

"It's your house." She replied not even looking up as I grabbed my bathrobe off the desk chair and made my way to the bathroom. After I took a quick shower and grabbed a cup of coffee for me and another for Alice I went back upstairs to find what appeared to be a massive explosion of skirts, blouses, and jewelry all over my room, at least I think it is my room.

"Alice…" I trailed off as I stood in the doorway. "I brought coffee."

"How did you afford these?" She asked holding up my Christian Louboutin Larissa Plato Suede heels. "They cost almost $1200."

"I saved part of my paycheck for six months." I smiled handing her the cup of coffee.

"Thanks. I've been dropping hints to Jasper that I want a pair for my birthday in a couple of weeks." She laughed lightly. "I have to say your wardrobe or at least want you brought is very impressive."

"I would like to think so. Thanks." I sighed sipping my coffee. "Well, did you find the perfect date outfit?"

"So it is a date?" She smiled ear to ear propping my hand on her left hip.

"Maybe." I smiled coyly tucking my hair behind me ear.

"Yay! Ok… This is what I have it narrowed down to: strapless abstract print dress with Christian Louboutin purple glittered thick-heel pumps or the floral print chiffon dress with Alexandre Birman teal braided sandals. Which one do you like better?" She asked fingering the second dress.

"Are you sure that a dress isn't too dressy?" I asked studying the two dresses.

"I think Edward wanted it to be a surprise, but he's taking you to… La Fresas." She grinned turning to look at me.

"What's that?" I asked confused. I had never heard of the place.

"Oh, I forgot you haven't been here in years. It's this little Spanish café style. It just went in a last year. It's so pretty inside with huge paintings on the wall and ceiling. And it isn't cheap. Jasper took me there for the first time for our wedding anniversary a few weeks after it opened." She explained running her hands through her short hair. "Trust me you want to wear a dress."

"I like the floral print dress better. I just got in before I left." I smiled taking the dress off the hanger and laying on the bed. I placed the shoes on the floor in front of it.

"I think you should put your hair in a side fish-tail braid. Your hair is short, but I think it's long enough for me to do it." She suggested running her finger through the tips of my damp chocolate locks. "I just got this awesome liquid eyeliner that cost an arm and a leg, but it's amazing that will make your brown eyes pop…" My attention began to fade as Alice began to ramble about lipstick and curling irons. "Bella!" She said shaking me.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." I smiled refocusing my attention.

"I'll come by about 6:00 and help you get ready. I'm having lunch with some investors in Port Angeles and I have still have a couple of sketches to finish. I'll bring the make-up and my wand curler to curl your bangs to the side and I'll look at home to see if I can find some jewelry." She explained gathering her purse and kissing me on the cheek.

"Ok." I simply replied walking her downstairs and out the front door. I was pretty sure that Alice was more excited about tonight than I was. For a couple hours I just layed around the house then around noon I made myself lunch and proof-read a couple of articles. All articles had to be approved by me and then I put them in the layout I want for the section and I submit it to my editor-in-chief. Johnny rarely has any problems with my layouts. I was the best and everyone knew it.

* * *

Edward's POV-

"My grandmother can pitch faster than you and she's 102!" Emmett yelled at a sophomore as he prepared to pitch another "fast ball".

"Really coach?" The kid called back while practicing his pitching during his 5th hour study hall period.

"No, Styles. She's dead! Now pitch!" Emmett roared trying to hold back a smile. "Jeez, sophomores get stupider every year."

"I think it's more stupid." I corrected picking up the bag of bats and carrying it to the dugout preparing for 6th hour softball practice. Because Forks High School only had one baseball field the girls practiced 6th hour and the boys 7th hour. I had been an Advance Placement World History teacher and an Advanced Placement Grammar/ Literature teacher for the past two years as well as the softball coach and assistant baseball coach.

"What?" Asked Emmett stopping confused by my statement.

"I believe the correct grammatical term is more stupid." I explained pausing to turn back and look at him.

"Ok,… whatever." He huffed walking past me. I knew that Emmett hated to be corrected that's why I did. I also knew that either way was acceptable. "So, are you excited about tonight?"

"I guess so." I shrugged sitting down next to Emmett in the dugout.

"It's your second date since Haven." He continued looking over at me eyeing me carefully.

"I don't count that psycho that you set me up with last month." I snapped looking out on the field. All the lady wanted to talk about was her ex-boyfriend that she had just dumped then at the end of the night when I dropped her off she actually tried to kiss me! I almost had another panic attack. The first one last month happened when Emmett told me he had got me a date. Over the past two years I had developed a severe obsessive compulsive disorder, claustrophobia, and an anxiety disorder. Carlisle prescribed me some medicine after my third panic attack two years ago.

"Okay. Your first official date since Haven passed away. I mean it has been two years. Don't you think that…" Emmett began as I stood up and walked off not wanting to hear the same thing I had had enough of hearing about what Haven would have wanted for me.

* * *

Bella's POV -

After reading about weddings and the latest fruit cocktail drink it was 1:30 and I was bored. So I dragged out the mop and all the cleaning supplies and moped the tile in the kitchen and scrubbed every speck of dust from the downstairs. It was really pretty clean, but I was feeling generous. That took a couple of hours and then I was bored again so I decided to trim my fingernails and toenails. I painted my toes a dark red color and waited for them to dry while watching a little TV. Thank God that I had a job and that I didn't have to sit at home even one day and watch daytime TV. As I picked up my nail polish mess my cell phone rang downstairs. I ran down the stairs taking them two at a time. I guess the past few years of working my way up the food chain at one of the most prestigious newspapers in the country had made me on my toes, but I had forgotten that a was still a major klutz. And I slipped off the landing of stairs before I got to the front door and planted in the floor.

"Son of a…" I screamed as blood ran down my face.

"Bella!" I heard as Charlie opened the front door on my hand.

"Oh my God!" I screamed yanking my hand from beneath the door which ripped three long gashes from my knuckles to wrist. "Shit!"

"Sorry!" He yelled closing the door as I sat up and put the hand that wasn't pouring blood to my nose. I tasted blood in my mouth as I felt my nose.

"Shit." I whispered again.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Panicked Charlie helping me stand up.

"It's not that bad." I replied pulling my bleeding hand up to my face. It looked disgusting. "Okay, maybe I do." I chuckled a little. As silly as it seemed the only thing that I was worried about was what I was going to look like for my date with Edward.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'll update soon. Please review and check out my other Twilight stories!


End file.
